How to Live
by RavensFirefly
Summary: The battle is finished, and now the survivor's must learn how to continue on without their friends. A story told in a series of drabbles. InuSan. AU-ish.
1. The First Night

**AN:** Long time no see, huh? I won't get into what's happened, but I will say that it's been a difficult few years for Maiku. InuSan remains one of my favorite pairings though, and I recently claimed them at a writing community over on LiveJournal, so this will be the result of that. The one thing to note is that chapters will be no longer than 200 words, being that that's part of the challenge of that particular community. I'm not entirely used to writing drabbles, so please bear with me.

Each drabble will be a part of a larger story, which will all be uploaded under this title. Also, please note that this story will be a sequel to an earlier story of mine entitled "Death and Rebirth." To save you the trouble of having to read that, the basic idea is that only Inuyasha and Sango survived the final battle against Naraku. This story will take place immediately afterwards, and it will follow them as they cope with the loss of their friends, and as they, ahem, learn to live. (Maiku's never been good with summaries, so I hope you'll forgive the cheesiness of that sentence.)

So! I believe that's enough from me. Please enjoy the story, although it will be angsty in the beginning.

* * *

That first night was the worst.

Neither said anything to the other, and neither even thought about sleeping. Instead, they simply sat side by side, their shoulders barely touching. It was difficult to say how long they stayed like that, silent and unmoving, but when Sango started to shiver, it was Inuyasha who built and started a fire. She didn't have the heart to tell him her shivering wasn't due to the coolness of the night, nor was he willing to admit that he already knew that.

Sometimes, it was easier to pretend.

So she gave a very subtle nod of her head as thanks, and he offered an equally small shrug of his shoulders in return as he settled down again.

The sky was beginning to lighten, the birds chirping and singing their good morning songs, when Sango finally spoke.

"Are we...?" Her voice was weak and slightly hoarse, and her throat tightened before she could even finish the question.

Inuyasha _knew_, though. The (slightly) unspoken question had plagued his own thoughts most of the night, and he clenched his jaw and looked to the side, exhaling through his nose before he shook his head.

"I don't know, Sango."


	2. Delivering News

**AN: **I didn't expect any reviews so soon, so thank you for that! You wouldn't believe the grin on my face when I saw those familiar names pop up, and I'm really glad to see interest in this story, as different as it may be.

* * *

It's at least a week before either of them finally mentions Kaede's village and, perhaps more importantly, the well. It's another few days before they finally find themselves standing before the wooden structure.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha says, and then he's gone before Sango has a chance to reply. Not that she had much to say, anyway. What exactly _did_ one say in a situation like this?

Five minutes pass, then ten. By the fifteen minute mark, she's pacing restlessly.

(Kirara stayed behind at the village, so it's the first time she's been truly alone since everything happened.)

Another few minutes pass before he returns, and when he does, the relief is instantaneous. "How-" she begins, only to cut herself off. There's no point in asking; one look at his face tells it all.

Even so, Inuyasha starts to reply, opens his mouth only to immediately close it again. The action repeats itself a couple more times, and then he takes a breath and closes his eyes.

Sango hesitates slightly, and then lays a hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "...Let's go. Kaede-sama's waiting."

He doesn't say anything when she keeps her hand on him the entire way back.


	3. Reminder

**AN: **Because I forgot to say it earlier, this story will likely be 20 chapters, being that's how many prompts I have to fill. On that note, while I have ideas for the majority of those in this story, there are a few that are making me draw a blank. So! That's where you lovely readers come in. If there's anything in particular you'd like to see in the story, please don't hesitate to throw it out there. I'd love to hear anything you throw my way, and I'll be sure to give you a shout-out if I use your idea(s).

Now, without further ado...

* * *

They wandered aimlessly in the following days; always hurrying past villagers, and never stopping for the night until villages were far behind. They still had the Shikon no Tama, after all, still had to fight to protect it from the occasional power hungry demon. It was a lonely way of life, but both had seen enough bloodshed over the sacred jewel, and neither wanted to see another innocent bystander hurt.

In a move that had surprised her, Inuyasha had given it to her to keep. He gave the excuse of saying he really didn't need it, that it was hers since it had originated in her village, but the truth was that he didn't want anything to do with it. Not now, not after what had happened.

The thing was, Sango didn't want it either.

She held onto it though, because one of them had to. And not only that but, as painful as it was, it served as a reminder. It was a reminder of Kohaku and Kagome, Miroku and Shippou. It was a part of what had brought them all together, and she vowed to not let it drive anyone else apart ever again.

They deserved that much.


	4. Still Here

**AN: **I'd originally planned for this chapter to come a _little_ later, but I couldn't get anything else to work this early. I might switch things around once more chapters are written, but this'll do for now.

Also, just for the record, I'm trying to update this story once a day. I can't guarantee it'll stay that way, but it's what I'm aiming for right now.

* * *

The attack comes in the middle of the night.

They've done well ever since Naraku's death; they've managed to escape fights with only the expected bumps and bruises. This time, however, a lucky hit sends Sango sprawling, and then everything goes black.

When she comes to, Inuyasha's leaning over her. He sits back as she moves, and although her head's pounding and her body aches, she gets by on nothing but a wince and slight gasp as she sits up. He watches her the entire time and, with only the moonlight to go by, it takes her a moment to realize he's shaking.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine." The words do nothing, and that _hurts_ because she can guess what's going through his mind - she _knows_ she would be the same way if the situation were reversed.

So she reaches out and cradles his face between her hands, "I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, he relaxes, and then he pulls her to him, burying his face in her neck. His claws press into her skin but, for his sake, she keeps herself from flinching. Instead, she closes her eyes, combs her fingers through his hair, and whispers, "I'm here," over and over.


	5. Cleansing

**AN: **I just want to say another thank you to those of you who have left reviews. It really means a lot to me since it's been so long since I've written anything, and I love hearing what you guys think!

* * *

The skies were overcast all day.

When the head of the village they were passing through offers to let them stay, they decline. They aren't as nervous as they had been in the beginning, aren't afraid to spend at least a _little_ time with others, but it was still early in the day and they were positive they'd find a suitable shelter elsewhere before the storm hit.

They were at least an hour from that last village when, with a sudden clasp of thunder, the sky seems to open up and the rain comes pouring down. Inuyasha grabs for her hand, or maybe Sango was the one to take his. He can't recall which of them initiated the contact, but that doesn't matter because they're running hand in hand through the rain, and she's laughing by the time they reach the shelter of a cave.

As they catch their breath, he realizes it's the first time he's heard her laugh since they fought Naraku. He also realizes he likes the sound, although he won't be admitting that to anyone anytime soon.

So he grins, and she pretends to struggle against him as he pulls her back out into the rain.


	6. New Moon, Part 1

**AN:** I'm going to be perfectly honest here: I don't really like this. It's the first time I've really had trouble with the word count (aside from having to add or omit a few words here and there), and I couldn't work in everything I'd originally wanted to. As a result, the next chapter will be a sort of continuation of this one. That might be cheating a bit, but it's the only solution I could think of that didn't involve just scrapping this one.

* * *

"Stay here."

He's been restless all day, causing her to feel a little anxious herself. They even make camp earlier than usual (not that that helps her worry). She tries to ignore it, but those two words make her almost jump.

"Where are you going?" Her worry has nearly escalated into something akin to panic. She knows it's ridiculous, but that doesn't stop her from feeling that way. It's not only the worry for him, but also... fear. Even with the time that's passed, she hates to be alone.

Sango's never told him that, but he _knows_; he doesn't need enhanced senses to tell him that.

It's that knowledge that has him turning back to her. "You know what tonight is, right?"

She shakes her head, brows furrowing slightly. "Tonight?" Then, realization. "The new moon."

He nods. "It's better if-"

"No," she interrupts, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "It's too dangerous."

"Sango-"

"I'm not letting you be alone tonight! Not when you could..." Her voice falters, but her grip remains as strong as ever.

Inuyasha sighs, irritably. He isn't angry, only wishes she could see that it's not _himself_ he's worried about here.

He doesn't pull away from her, though.


	7. New Moon, Part 2

**AN:** An early chapter! This is what happens when Maiku can't sleep. (And let me just say: Z.A.G? Your comment made me crack up, so thanks for that.)

* * *

"Will you sit down?"

Inuyasha scoffs, but plops down beside her. However, it isn't long before he starts bouncing his leg, and he doesn't miss her exasperated look.

"Inuyasha."

He ignores her, though - this _was_ her fault. If she'd just let him go like usual, things wouldn't be so bad. He'd still be anxious, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about her as well.

She was a demon exterminator, he _knew_ that, but she was only human. She could handle an attacking demon normally, but if one attacked _now_, while he was _human_, he wasn't sure what would happen. He sure as hell wouldn't let her fight alone, but that wasn't the point.

"I know you hear me."

The point _was_, if a demon attacked while he was still in human form, she would be worried about protecting him. That could cause her to make mistakes, and _that _was why he hadn't wanted to stay with her, and-

He nearly jumps as Sango rests her hand on his leg, applying enough pressure to effectively stop his movements.

"Calm down."

He huffs and looks away, all the while trying to ignore the fact that she doesn't move away.


	8. Comforting Silence

**AN: **Whew! I wasn't sure whether I was going to get this up in time or not.

* * *

Sometimes, sleep is simply _impossible_.

It isn't the fighting or the worry of an attack that keeps them up; they're far too used to that. No, it's the little things that taunt them, that conjure up images and memories that keep them tossing and turning until they give up and resign themselves to staring at the dying fire all night.

They never speak on nights like that, but they never completely ignore each other either. Sometimes she'll toy with the strings on his haori, and sometimes his hand will brush hers as he settles himself down. On the better nights (because some are far worse than others) he'll take her hand completely, or she'll lean her head against his shoulder. There's no embarrassment or hesitation on either of their parts when those things happen. They've known each other for a long time, and even consider themselves friends; offering comfort, even if only in the form of physical contact, is only natural.

Still, when morning comes, Sango smiles and Inuyasha shrugs, and neither act as though anything different happened when they set out again.

If they happen to walk closer to one another throughout the day, well, that's only a coincidence.


	9. Different

**AN:** This is a little late, but I got distracted by a movie and then the day just got away from me. The good thing about this is that it isn't too difficult to hit 200 words in a few minutes; it's just getting an idea for a prompt, and then cutting or adding things to fit the word count that's the problem.

Anyway! This probably should've been put up earlier, but I didn't write it until just tonight, so... yeah. Plus, it's kind of a result of me thinking too much about some things that were said in earlier chapters. (Things that probably shouldn't have been thought about in the first place, even.)

* * *

Bathing was a little bit... different.

Her fear of being alone aside, it was lonely since Sango had gotten used to bathing with Kagome and Shippou. She'd practically had to beg him to stay with her the first time (and had nearly followed that with a slap when he'd incredulously replied, "You want me to _watch_ you?"), but they had somehow managed to work out an agreement together.

Whenever it was Sango's turn to bathe, Inuyasha would stay nearby, sitting behind a tree or boulder - or, if there didn't happen to be any shrubbery around, he'd sit with his back to her the entire time.

In the beginning, she'd rush through it and pause only once or twice to make sure he was still there (when she couldn't see him). As time went on, and as the trust she'd always had in him finally began to override the at times irrational fear she held, Sango eventually began to let herself relax. Once that happened, they even began having actual conversations like that; her in the water and him on shore.

It wasn't the same as it had been with Kagome and Shippou, but Sango liked it all the same.


	10. Desperate to Live

**AN: **And we're halfway there! Oddly enough, this was the first chapter I wrote for this story.

* * *

Things seemed to be getting better, until the night she woke up crying.

Inuyasha had never handled crying very well - had never been sure what to _do_ in times like that - but he still moved to her side. She clung to him and, though he hated the way her body trembled as she spoke, he listened as she described in excruciating detail the images that had plagued her dreams; images that were far too real to them both. Her emotions fluctuated between sadness and anger, and she alternated between yelling and crying, but still he said nothing. It wasn't until she'd worn herself out and murmured, "Why couldn't we have died too?" into his chest that he did anything at all.

Then he kissed her.

That kiss was followed by a second and then a third. It wasn't until after the fourth that she responded, but then she was kissing him just as hard, and Sango was the one who pulled him down with her as she lay back again.

It wasn't about love or desire, only desperation and the need to remind each other, as well as themselves, that they were alive and that they weren't alone.


	11. Unnatural Burning

**AN:** This is another 'was originally planning to save this for a little later' chapter, but I'm having a little trouble figuring out what to write for the remainder of the prompts. So! Anyone who knows me should have expected something like this sooner or later. Unless it's been so long that my tendencies and such have been forgotten, of course (and I certainly can't blame that happening).

* * *

His whole body was on fire.

There was a dull throb of pain underneath the _burning_, but that was easily ignored. There was so much else to focus on; he was acutely aware of everything around him - a rabbit hiding in the bushes to his left, her running footsteps getting closer, and the blood.

It was _everywhere_.

He could see it, smell it, taste it, _feel_ it. He _loved_ it.

(Yet something inside of him hated it.)

He wasn't facing her when she broke through the trees, but he knew she was there - could hear her gasp, and could catch the spike of fear that added to her scent. That caused him to chuckle (and something inside him _twisted_) and, as he turned to face her, he grinned widely, showing her his fangs.

She took a step back as he stepped forward and the fire-cat standing beside her growled in warning. Cocking his head to the side, the hanyou returned the sound, although his eyes never left the exterminator's form. For a moment, he seemed almost content to stand and stare, but then, in one lightning-quick movement, he lunged and she screamed.

"Inuyasha!"

(Something inside of him screamed, too.)


	12. Scent

**AN:** Just as a note, this may be the last of the daily updates for a few days. This is the last thing I have written, and I'm a little stumped in regards to what to write for the rest. My original plans for this story kind of fell through since I realized it wasn't going to go in that direction, but that's fine. Sometimes I like not knowing where something's going until I actually sit down and write it out, even if that means things don't always flow so evenly. If that makes sense.

Also, I wanted to say that I'm planning to start a companion piece to this story at some point. It will feature extended scenes and ideas from this story, since... getting some things limited to 200 words is a lot harder than one would think.

* * *

"Yo, inu-koro."

"What the hell do _you_ want, yase-ookami?"

Sango sighed. It was as though nothing between Kouga and Inuyasha had changed, even though nearly everything had. The tension between them still crackled with electricity while they glared at one another, and it wasn't long before they fell back into the habit of arguing and taunting each other.

It wasn't until Kouga turned to give her a pointed look that Sango even realized he'd said something to her.

"What?" she asked, a little put off by his stare.

He made a face and rolled his shoulders, "You stink."

"_What_?" she repeated, at the same time Inuyasha asked, "What did you say?" If she hadn't been so indignant at the comment, she would've appreciated the fact that Inuyasha felt the need to stand up for her.

Kouga shrugged, unfazed by the fact that he'd just managed to aggravate (or further aggravate, in Inuyasha's case) both a half-demon and a demon exterminator. "You smell like dog. It's awful."

Then he was off again. Sango wasn't sure whether she was more embarrassed or angry but, all the same, it took Inuyasha holding her back to keep her from going after the wolf prince.


	13. Scar

**AN: **Sooner or later, I will get around to giving these chapters actual titles.

* * *

Inuyasha had seen more of her, both literally and figuratively, than anyone else and yet she still hated the idea of him seeing her back. She didn't have to worry about that before; even when she bathed, he had always respected her privacy. However, things were different now. What had started out as an act of comfort (a very _intimate_ act of comfort, but one all the same) had somehow become something... more. Sango was hesitant to put a name to it, but it had changed. Nevertheless, though they spent more nights lying together, she still hated for him to see her back.

After glancing at the sleeping hanyou, she carefully pulled away from him in order to sit up. The fire had long since gone out, so she was left to squint into the darkness as she tried to locate her kimono. After only a moment, however, she froze, hearing Inuyasha moving behind her.

"Sango...?"

The taijiya flinched when she felt his fingers on her back, tracing her scar.

"Inuyasha, please... don't."

He sighed, but she'd never felt more relief than she did when he slid his hands up to her shoulders before pulling her back against his chest.


	14. Still Here, Reversed

**AN: **I don't really have anything to say here, I just feel strange putting up chapters without an author's note.

* * *

"_Idiot_!"

Sango repeated the same word over and over again as she tended to his wounds. It wasn't the first time someone had called him that - wasn't even the first time _she _had called him that - but, usually he would've still barked a similar reply back at her.

He said nothing, though. Not only because the very act of speaking _hurt_, but because the harshness of her words was offset by the way her hands shook and her voice wavered.

It wasn't until he'd closed his eyes, allowing her to think that he'd fallen asleep (even though that would've been unusual) that she took a deep, shuddering breath and whispered, "Please don't leave me," so low that he almost missed it.

Although their roles were reversed, the situation had been familiar from the start. That was only one of the reasons that he opened his eyes to look at her and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

The taijiya started to reply, but thought better of it and opted to give him a small, watery smile instead. Then, as Inuyasha once again let his eyes close, she reached down and carefully brushed the black hair away from his face.


	15. Strange and Wonderful

**AN: **This chapter's here because I feel like I've been neglecting Kirara. I'm not sure that can be helped, all things considered, but I liked writing this all the same.

* * *

Humans (or _half_-humans) were strange creatures.

That wasn't a bad thing - Kirara valued the friendship she had shared with humans throughout her life, and there was certainly no question about the loyalty and affection she held for her current mistress - _but_, as she sat next to the dying fire, watching Sango and Inuyasha together, the feline couldn't help but think how strange they were.

It had started out simply; Sango had mentioned dancing along with her friends and family back before Naraku had struck the exterminator's village, and then Inuyasha had admitted that he'd never danced. After that, Sango had pulled the hanyou to his feet and somehow talked him into dancing with her. Inuyasha didn't have a clue what he was doing, but it was obvious that he was having just as much fun as Sango.

At another peal of laughter, Kirara turned back to her two companions. Inuyasha, his arms around Sango's waist, had lifted her up and was twirling around. As their laughter died he held Sango's body close to his, and that was when Kirara decided to make herself scarce.

Humans were definitely strange but as long as they were happy, Kirara was too.


	16. Actions Speak Louder

**AN: **And here's a chapter that's all dialogue! Well... mostly. As fun as typical narration or brief introspection is, I miss writing dialogue, so... here this is.

Also, go visit the Kakera no Ai forums (linked on my profile page)! I've started posting around there again recently, and I'd love to see more people show up. I'm also taking fic requests there, so... go take a look!

* * *

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Of course I do. You tried to kill me."

"Yeah... and you saved me."

"What?"

"After you knocked my mask off, you could've just left me in my own cloud of poison. Instead, you pulled me out of the way... Then afterwards, you pointed out that I was losing a lot of blood. If you hadn't, I probably would've kept fighting until I died."

"What are you getting at, Sango?"

"That wasn't the only time, either. When Kohaku came back, only to attack Ka... Kagome-chan, I went after him with the intention of killing him and then myself... You stopped me."

"Well... What did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha... But I do know that if you weren't here now, I... probably..."

"Don't say things like that."

"Sorry... I'm just trying to say thank you."

"...you're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm trying- What are you doing?"

"I didn't save you because I wanted you to thank me, or because I wanted you to feel like you owed me anything. It was never like that."

"I know that, I just wanted to-"

"Sango. You talk too much."

And nothing else was said.


	17. Sleepy Affections

**AN: **I have come to the conclusion that, despite original intentions, this story has become rather fluffy. Not that that's a bad thing since the world could always use more InuSan fluff (hint hint to other writers out there!) but I'd hoped for something else with this story.

Oh, well. Sometimes you've just got to go where the story takes you.

* * *

"You want to stay here?"

Sango stopped what she was doing (which, currently, was nothing more than staring at the fire and tracing invisible patterns on the arm that was draped over her waist). "What?"

"Do you. Want to. Stay here," he repeated, enunciating for her sake (and because he knew it would annoy her), even as a sleepy yawn created a pause between the words 'to' and 'stay.'

Annoy her it did, but she let it go because the words were followed by him shifting a bit so he could brush his lips across the back of her shoulder. He always became more affectionate when he was half asleep - Sango wondered if that wasn't how he usually was, but he chose to hold himself in check until he could blame his behavior on drowsiness.

"I don't know," she finally answered.

Inuyasha hummed and nuzzled his face against her back, muttering, "Well think about it." At least she _thought_ that was what he said. Between his sleepy state and the muffled words, it was a little difficult to tell.

Still, the taijiya couldn't help but smile, and she let her fingers continue to brush across his skin. "I will."


	18. Anxiety

**AN: **I've just now noticed that a lot of these happen to take place at night... huh.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't sleep.

That wouldn't normally be a big deal, except he'd had the same exact problem the previous night too. He could certainly get by if he had to, but the lack of sleep was annoying (least of all because it affected his already abysmal temperament for the worse).

After several more minutes of grumbling and growling, he finally stood and left the much too empty room. He _knew_ what the problem was, even if he didn't really want to admit it, so propriety could be damned. He'd never cared what others thought before, why should he bother now?

Letting himself into Sango's room, his mood didn't improve any when he saw her sleeping peacefully. Maybe it was irrational, but he was just a _little _bit angry at that. After all, _she_ was supposed to be the one with the separation anxiety, wasn't she?

With an irritated sigh, he stretched out beside her, and it wasn't long before he began to relax. It was comforting to have her warmth at his side and to simply be able to breathe in her scent again, although that was something he'd keep to himself.

Within moments, the hanyou had finally fallen asleep.


	19. Dare

**AN: **Because I needed this thing to have _some_ semblance of plot before the end. (Too little too late, I know. Oh well.)

* * *

He hated that he'd given her the Shikon no Tama.

Not because he wanted to use it himself, or because he even really _wanted_ the thing, but because it made her the target. When demons attacked, which they did regularly, _she_ was the one they focused on. Inuyasha didn't let her fight alone, and he did a damn good job at keeping some off of her, but Sango was the one in the greatest danger.

Naturally, it was only a matter of time before he decided enough was enough.

After another fight, he'd barely waited for the last demon to hit the ground before he rounded on her and demanded she let him carry the jewel. She refused (mostly due to it being a matter of pride than anything else) and an argument had followed. Things finally came to a head when Sango dared him to try taking it from her, not believing he actually _would_ - least of all because they'd _just_ finished battling against some demons.

Long story short, he did.

_That _led to more arguing, and then Inuyasha had angrily shouted, "I wish this damned thing would just disappear!"

Neither were quite expecting it to actually _happen_.


End file.
